drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew
Drew & Jerry 'is the thirteenth episode of the second season of ''Drake & Josh. It aired on October 24, 2004. Plot Drake is concerned about spending most of his time with Josh. However, Josh finds it great. Josh wants to hang out with Drake. He says he needs some time to himself, watching Celebrities Underwater, so Josh goes alone. When he comes back, Drake meets his new friend Drew, who looks like him a lot. Josh and Drew go upstairs to play "Demolition Driveway", making Drake a bit upset. Next morning, Drake brings a street dog to their room, that wakes Josh. Drake invites him to watch the girls on the car wash, though Josh planned to hang out at Drew's house. Drake now tries to spend his time with Megan and takes her to The Premiere. When Drake tells her about Drew, Megan knows he is jealous and tells him to make a new friend. Drake invites a new friend to dinner and watch "Canadian Idol" with his family and Drew. His new friend Jerry looks a lot like Josh and has even the same interests. Also, Drake loans Josh's bed and pajamas to Jerry (possibly as revenge on Josh for lending Drew one of his shirts earlier). Next day, Drake wants to watch "Ghost Monsters" with Josh, but Josh says that he will be watching it with Drew. After the movie, Drake goes The Premiere to show Josh the fish he got fishing with Jerry at sea, knowing that this was Josh's dream. Jerry also does a magic trick and Drew plays the saxophone. A Hollywood TV director hires them to make part of a sitcom about two brothers. Back at their home, the brothers are watching the new show, "Drew & Jerry". Josh wonders why they made Jerry such a dork, and then Drake and Josh look at each other and then realizes why... Quotes '''Jerry: It's called the Game Pod and it's podular. PODULAR! Josh: Hey, I repeat words for emphasis. EMPHASIS! Drake: I got it at the fish market Josh: Fish Monesto Drake: Yeah, thats the one Trivia *Drake watches a show called Celebrities Underwater, which is later mentioned in iCarly, although when Celebrities Underwater was first mentioned by Freddie in iCarly it was a new show. *Jerry says "I have lumbar problems." Josh said the exact same thing in Pilot. *When Drake takes Megan out, she calls him Drew by accident. *This episode references to the episode Pool Shark: **Drake tells Josh that Jerry is the best pool player he has ever seen. **Josh says "I thought you meant you were sorry you gambled and you weren't gonna do it anymore." Drake then says "No, I meant I was sorry that I didn't tell you I was gambling and I definitely want to do it some more." In Drew and Jerry, Jerry says "But I thought you meant that you were sorry that you cheated on the test and you weren't gonna do it anymore. Drew then says "No, I'm sorry I got caught and I'm definitely gonna do it some more." **Also, the opening scene is rather similar to the one of Pool Shark, with Drake complaining about spending time with Josh, who is loving it. **Josh sometimes says "Head Aches, you give me Head Aches" to Drake and Jerry says "Stomach Aches, you give me Stomach Aches" to Drew. *This is the only appearances of Drew and Jerry. **Drew and Jerry are like Drake and Josh's twins and clones and they almost act the same thing they do. *This episode's title is a pun on Drake & Josh. *A show called Canadian Idol is mentioned, which was an actual reality competition. Goofs *Josh says to Jerry that he plays pool too, however in the episode Pool Shark, after finding Drake's gambling issues, he swore not to play again. It is possible that he probably took up pool after a while. *Drake asks for some Dr. Fizz but Walter said that Drew got the last of it. Shortly after, Josh walks into the kitchen and 3/4 of a bottle of Dr. Fizz is on the kitchen counter. *When Drake and Jerry return to the Premiere, after going fishing, he is wearing a red and black polo stripe T-shirt under his fishing gear, but that morning he was wearing an orange T-shirt. *When Drake gets drinks for both him and Megan at the premiere, he says he gets a root beer for Megan which she hates and a Dr. Fizz for himself but if you look really closely, you can tell that the movie theater cups are empty and don't have anything in them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Season 2 Episodes